Ephemeral
by Tortured Soul
Summary: Lasting only for a short period of time, we hold those fleeting, wonderful moments close to our hearts, never allowing them to die. [A series of oneshots]
1. Like An Animal

**Yo. A series of oneshots written by none other than me. These were basically written to get rid of WRITER'S BLOCK. audibly gasps So, review. :D

* * *

**

Raven yawned, ambling into the kitchen. It was late, all the other Titans had long gone to bed. But Raven, well lately sleep hadn't been finding her. Either there was too much on her mind, or her room was too hot, or too cold, or something other. Sleep just seemed to completely evade her, but find all the others.

Entering the kitchen, she was greeted by a pajama clad Beast Boy. "Can't sleep either?" She nodded, barely paying attention to the boy. Putting a pot of water on the stove, she sat down across from him, staring at him blankly.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" He shrugged, smirking sheepishly.

"Isn't it past yours?" Glaring, she seethed, slightly agitated that he couldn't think of something more original. The least he could do was come up with his own material.

"Why are you still awake? Nightmare?" He shook his head; he was too old for nightmares. Plus, if he ever did get one, Raven would be the last one he would tell. He wouldn't want to worry her.

It'd been a while for Beast Boy to get over Terra. She had been his first love, really. But nowadays, the bad memories of her were beginning to fade, the wounds beginning to heal. The hurt she had caused was passing; he was healing.

The weird thing was, even when he was 'with' Terra, he had always felt something for Raven. Sure, Raven was somewhat creepy, but she was also beautiful and intellectual. Her beauty wasn't skin deep. Unlike some girls, she wasn't superficial at all, and she could be serious, but she could also joke around.  
But Raven would never understand; she would never feel anything for him--he was just an annoying little pest.

"I just couldn't go to sleep." His answer, truthful, was also the same for her. She nodded, understanding. Her water ready now, she got out two teacups, one for her and another for him. Pouring equal amounts of the steaming water into them, she placed two teabags in them. "Here, drink some tea." She placed his cup on the table in front of him, sipping on hers.

"Thanks." He murmured, staring inside the cup, picking it up by the handle gingerly. Her violet orbs rested on him, waiting for him to take a sip. His own emerald eyes met hers, as if asking if he had to swallow this vile, disgusting liquid. She signaled for him to drink it, which, reluctantly he did. Surprisingly, he seemed to like it, taking another swallow, and then another.

"It's not half bad." He stated, looking at her, a rather amazed look set on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't drink it if it were absolutely horrible." He blushed, embarrassed by his statement. She noticed his flushed cheeks, and her cheeks also began reddening.

Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Raven did in fact like Beast Boy more than a friend. It was possibly even love. His immaturity was something attractive to her, like an aphrodisiac. Even though he was young, he had a handsome appearance; nice, muscular build, boyish face. Hell, she even loved his smell, the musty animal like smell.

Even though Beast Boy was immature at times, he could sober up and become serious when needed. But his sense of humor was always greatly appreciated, even though most of his jokes were senseless.

"Are you always up this late?" Beast Boy asked timidly, slightly afraid to ask another question lest it be a stupid one.

"Most of the time…I don't sleep well…" Something in her voice seemed…sad, depressed even. Glumly staring into her tea, moving the bag around the cup, her violet eyes fell upon Beast Boy's.

"Sometimes it helps if someone stays with you, you know?" Eyes locked, and something was sparked. Beast could feel a lump forming in his throat, butterflies had begun to flutter madly in his stomach.

Her heart skipped a beat. Then another. As if a magnetic force was pulling them together, they leaned towards each other. Lips crashed onto one another. Passionate, long, they seemed to stay like that forever; the world seemed to stop spinning. But, of course, they had to breathe. Breaking away, both could see the other was blushing wildly.

Beast Boy smirked boyishly, not believing what just happened.

Suddenly, his face twisted into that belonging to a beast. Grabbing Raven up bridal style, he dashed to his room, closing the door behind him. Placing her on the bed gingerly, they kissed once again. Whilst doing so, he climbed onto the bed with her, arms wrapped around her petite bodice.

No longer able to contain herself, she broke away, jerking off his clothes, then slipping off her own. Falling on top of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her nose inches above his visage. Breathing in his scent, her fingers traced his muscles, starting from his chest to midsection. Smiling seductively, she proceeded to kiss his neck, cheek rubbing against his.

He licked her cheek, smiling. Teeth clenched, he forced his member into her folds, grunting slightly. She moaned faintly; his fingers massaged her hips, trying to comfort her as much as possible. Thrusting now, he grunted, much like an animal. Moans increasing now, sweat was dripping off her, splashing down on Beast Boy.

Thrusting one last time, his hardest yet, he grunted loudly. Her moan, nearly heightened to a scream, filled the room, threatening to wake the others.

Rolling her off him, on her side, she stroked her hair lovingly, smiling brightly at her.

"I love you." He panted, hair clinging to his face.

"I love you too." A whisper, she returned his smile, her own violet hair plastered to her forehead.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close. Eyes shutting, sleep found them both as they reveled in their love for one another.

* * *

**A/N: Yo. Lemony goodness! Alright, this is a tribute to all the RaeBB fans out there. Can't say I 'm that big of a shipper, but they do seem pretty good for each other. Please review generously. Next oneshot will be here soon. I promise. I'll try to explore all the pairings, including StarRob. vomits But, yeah, REVIEW.**


	2. Rain

**Yo. Second chapter, a RobRae. What can I say? The two are perfect for one another. Wrote this at three in the morning, sorry for any grammatical errors. Anyways, enjoy:D

* * *

**

Rain clouds had come to play, lightening dancing in the sky. Melodramatic rumbling of thunder echoed in the background; raindrops trickled down the foggy windowpane. Dark, heavy clouds covered the night sky, hiding the stars, disguising the silver orb of moon.

The dark witch of Titans Tower stood at the windowpane, watching with wide orbs as the storm progressed. Midnight, or later, all the others were asleep in their rooms, the natural opera tuned out by their dreams. Cloak hood was raised, hiding her lilac hair, shading her violet pools.

Lurking in the shadows, she stared in silent awe as the storm continued its dramatic show of power. The aroma of rain filled the Tower, invigorating her, filling her lungs with its electrifying scent. She sighed, eyes sparkling like that of a child, utterly enjoying the thunderstorm. Unlike others, she found peace in them, not fear. Storms made her feel free, made her spirit fly.

Childish urges filled every fiber of her body; she resisted, trying to restrain herself. What if the others were to awaken to find her? But, the others were all asleep, resting comfortably in their own rooms, sleeping soundly.

Ambling towards the door in somewhat of a daze, she waltzed out of the Tower, into the torrents of rain. Dropping her hood off her head, she stared upwards into the storm, looking at the dark gray clouds. Outstretching her arms, she gyrated slowly, welcoming the rainfall to crash down upon her, sopping her hair and clothes.

Wane smile washed over her face as she breathed in the intoxicating fresh rain aroma, happy. Licking a few droplets of her lips, she stopped her circling, standing in the downpour. Cloak now clung to her skin, cold seeping over her. Chills ran up her spine, pinprick bumps forming on her arms. Smile drained off visage, she closed her violet orbs.

Forbidden emotions-angst, lust, love, passion-coursed through her veins. She loved him, but never could she admit it to him; consequences of ultimate proportions would take place, hurting him, hurting herself. Her emotions resulted in pain; her dark powers prevented her from _loving_ another. Really loving another. Confessing it, living it out. And if she couldn't love, then no one could possibly love her back. Life wasn't a fairy tale; there were no fairy godmothers that granted wishes. Life was unfair, and Raven knew this from first hand experience. Life was unfair.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, as she plopped down on the soaking ground, pulling her knees to her chest. Chin placed on knees, a tear managed to roll down her cheek forcing dark energy to radiate off her in waves, merging with the droplets that were crashing towards the ground. Another bead of sadness flowed down her cheeks, one after another, flow increasing. Sobs wracked her body, silenced by the thunder of a million drums.

"Raven?" Voice of uncertainty rung out, louder than the weather. Gloved hand was placed on her shoulder, meant to comfort her. Raven turned around half way, looking up at her interrupter, Robin.

Bloodshot violet orbs locked onto masked ones. Robin's lips turned downwards in a frown, one of worry and concern. Kneeling to her level, he searched for an answer in her pools, failing to find one.

"Raven, what's wrong?" She broke away from his grip, cradling her head in her hands, final tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes. She shook her head, signaling that nothing was wrong.

Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him, masked orbs resting upon her, softening slightly. "Please, Raven, tell me what's wrong."

Violet orbs darted away from his gaze, running from eye contact. "You wouldn't understand." Placid lyrics replied, no amount of emotion apparent in her tone. Boy Wonder sighed, inching closer to the girl, pulling her close. At first she resisted his touch, flinching away from it, but soon allowed him to pull her into his lap. Placing her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slightly, trying his hardest to comfort the girl.

"You'd be surprised. Just tell me." He whispered into her ear, stroking her aubergine locks. Her chest heaved as she sighed, endeavoring to keep the emotions that raged through her at bay.

She looked up at him with her large pools that glistened with fresh tears. Sunken, violet orbs glinted hungrily as more rain found its way upon the two figures. Shadows danced as lightening struck once again, causing thunder to roar. The storm was approaching, the rain becoming fiercer, the lightening and thunder more frequent.

"I can't feel. I can't love. These barriers I've created for myself, these emotional barriers, they're failing. Weakening. But if I show my true feelings, then someone gets hurt. Always." Her voice lowered, her eyes saddened. Robin pushed the girl away from him for a moment, gaze piercing through her orbs, possibly even looking into her soul. His usually rather spiky hair had flattened, retaining much rainwater.

"You don't even believe that do you? Raven, you _can_ feel. You _can _love. You love Cyborg and Star and Beast Boy, don't you?" His gaze never left her, but softened as he said this last statement, once again pulling her close, continuing to stroke her hair. "Don't you see Raven? You feel everyday."

Nuzzling her, he pressed his lips against her head, holding her like that for what seemed like several minutes.

"Robin…I-I love you." Barely audible, she broke free of his grasp, staring into his masked orbs.

Gloved hands grabbed her bare ones, squeezing them tightly. His lips turned upwards into a sweet smile as he brushed away a few stray strands of violet. Leaning forwards, he placed his mouth near her ear, smile never leaving his visage.

"I love you too." He whispered. A rare, genuine smile flooded onto Raven's face, which for once, was full of emotion. Amethyst pools sparkled, as she reached a wavering hand towards his mask, requesting permission to pull it off. He nodded, and she unsteadily ripped it off, revealing the eyes she had been desperately wanting to see. Pools of deep azure, flecked with icy blue. Electrifying, beautiful. Orbs locked together, as Robin leaned closer, turning his head slightly.

Wrapping his arms around her, they pulled together, the space between them closing. As if drawn by a magnetic force, their lips crashed together, not caring if it were storming. The world seemed to freeze for a moment as their kiss continued.

The thunder sang of its finale as the rain slackened, then decreased to a light sprinkle. All activity in the sky came to a halt as the clouds cleared, revealing a beautiful full moon--a silver orb whose light was like magic, whose shadowy illumination gently fell upon the two.

Breaking apart, they gazed into each other's eyes a few more moments. Robin stroked her cheek lovingly. "I love you, Raven." Nodding, she bit her lip, and replied. "I love you too. So much." Reveling in their love, they just sat as the storm cleared all together, and the silver orb of moon began to disappear.

"We better head back. Don't want to catch a cold." Robin uttered, lost in her pools of amethyst. She smiled dreamily, as Robin stood up, offering his hand. She gladly took it, and was pulled upwards. Swinging her into his arms, he carried her bridal style back to the Tower, their T shaped sanctuary.

* * *

**Ending sucks, oh well. Get used to it. Someone review, reviews make everything better.**


	3. Crimson Regret

**Another RaeRob. I'm sorry, but they're the COOLEST. I'm PROMISE I'll have all sorts of pairings before these oneshots are done and over with. I 've been working on this one for quite a while, and I hope that you all like it. :D It's kinda short, though, and that saddens me, but oh well, all that matters is that you guys like it. :D

* * *

**

Raven stood in the moonlight which beamed from her window. Ivory skin aglow, face glistening as tears rolled down her cheek silently, splashing down on the floor, echoing in her mind. Reverberating, she stood still, death's glow surrounding her. Steel razor held in one petite hand, she slid it across her arm, applying slight pressure.

_One slash_. This was for Starfire, the only other female in the Tower, her confidant, her pal. Even whilst Raven acted like a jerk, Star always looked up to her, never leaving her side, always eager to help. She was the cheerful one, giving all the others a reason to continue, to keep fighting. Her strange, alien ways were odd to them all, but rather funny. Somewhat of comic relief, the alien princess had found a way into Raven's heart, as did all the others.

_Two slashes._ For Beast Boy, whom was like the little brother she never had. Regretting all the times she had screamed at him for insignificant reasons, for stupid things. Never did she allow him to catch on that she always knew about his little pranks, and never would she allow him to know that secretly, she loved him like a brother.

_Three slashes._ Cyborg, her eldest brother, one of the wisest Titans. Cheerful and protective, no harm ever came to her when he was there. He protected them all, loving each of them like family. She filled a void in his life, taking the place of his younger sister, and he loved her just like one. And she returned that love with every fiber of her body.

_Four slashes_. Robin, the leader, the thread holding the Titans together, keeping them going. Protective, arrogant ways were gotten used to, and eventually, loved. Dark and mysterious, their leader was strange in some ways, but caring and kind. Undefeatable, he never allowed an enemy to bring him down, to bring the others down. The aura of mystery surrounded him, as he hid behind his mask, disallowing senseless, useless emotions to create problems. Each time her eyes fell upon him, her stomach would tighten, butterflies would flutter in her stomach; she would lose all composure and poise, sweat would drip off her forehead, nervousness taking over. She had fallen in love, wishing only to be with Robin. But never could she belong to him, Starfire was the pretty one, the one he had his eyes on. And it tore her to pieces each time she saw they flirted, their obvious attraction towards each other radiating off them in waves, bombarding Raven with emotions.

_The final slash._ This last one, for herself. Ridding herself of the pain, the unhappiness, she watched as crimson regret poured out of her newly found wounds, as tears merged with the gore, stinging slightly. Weakening, knees buckled as she fell on the floor, bleeding. Sobs wracked her body, trembling as she lay on her dark carpet, head resting on her bloodied arm. This time tomorrow, the others would come looking for her, and find her dead. Sure, they would grieve, but this was for the better, this was a way to put them all out of their misery. Their agony.

Regret rung out in her head, questions popping up in her mind. Why was she doing this? What drove her to this decision? Crawling towards the door, black began to consume her eyesight, everything becoming fuzzy, losing its edge. Before she was even halfway there, she had to rest, all energy, all life draining out of her.

"Help me." She mustered up the strength to whisper the harsh lyrics, but her plea was to no avail. No one could hear her now; she was to die, alone, a mistake. A grave mistake. That's all this was…a nightmare come true.

Just as the dark began to creep behind her, preparing to take her once and for all, a knock echoed through the silent room, echoing and reverberating for what seemed like hours. Violet orbs, glazed and emotionless, sparkled with renewed hope. Mouth moved, words not finding their way to her tongue. Swallowing, she tried to speak louder, begging for her very life.

"Help. Please." More tears found themselves sliding down her cheek, as she grappled for the door.

"Raven! Raven!" Alarmed voice replied from the other side of the door. Again, she tried to form words, and louder now, she plead. "Please…help…" Her words drug on, repeating in her mind again and again. Unconsciousness found its way to her, as the darkness consumed her.

Heavy, steel door was knocked in, as the Boy Wonder barged in her room, frantically looking for the girl. Alarmed, he found her sprawled on her floor, crimson blood staining the carpet around her, staining her porcelain skin. Kneeling towards her, he placed her lifeless body in his lap, rocking back and forth. Lips pressed against her forehead as he checked for a pulse. A weak one was found, weak, but still there. Picking up her bloodied, mangled body bridal style, carrying her into his own room. Masked eyes would look down upon her, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He hadn't got to tell her how much he cared. And it could be too late. She could die any second now, in his arms.

Her pulse began to weaken, her life slipping away. Placing her on his bed, he softly stroked her lilac hair, the mixed aroma of lilacs and copper wafting from her. Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered open, revealing glazed, glassy amethyst orbs. Pools so deep one could drown in their loveliness.

He smiled, a feigned one, hoping to somehow trick her to belief all was right. She struggled to find the words she so desperately searched for, but somehow managed to choke them up. "Robin…I love you. I'm sorry." She smiled weakly, preparing for death's embrace.

"It's okay…shhh…" He ruffled her purple hair, then smoothed it back down, stroking it.

A tear splashed down on her, its origins from the Boy Blunder himself. A real smile flooded over his visage as he leaned forwards, kissing her soft lips. Pulling away, he replied. "I love you too."

She whispered a forced good bye before dying in his arms, sending floods of tears flowing down his cheeks. Cradling her body, he kissed her lips, which were beginning to become cold with death. Sobbing, he simply sat with her lifeless body in his arms, not saying a word.

Unable to find the will to live, he grabbed a birdarang from his utility belt, using the sharper edge to slit his own wrists, crimson trickling out him, merging with Raven's. Waiting to die, he lie down, wrapping his arms around Raven. Tonight, sweet rapture would find them both as they would die together, forever loving one another…

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I like to think I'm growing up as a writer. xD REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Primordial

**Yo. Here's the next chapter. This might come across to some as a tear jerker, or perhaps a bit gory. But, I kinda like this idea, and someone can steal it from me if they wish. :D

* * *

**

_Putrid, green beast of a creature snapped at the two females, ivory teeth stained crimson from the blood of the two males he had just slaughtered. Large, emerald pools had lost all ounce of humanity as he advanced towards the squealing girl, her screams echoing in his mind. Licking his chops, he jumped on her, pinning her down. Despite her superpowers, she was defenseless, easy to defeat. Sinking his fangs into her jugular, he left her to bleed, eventually to die. The other teenager, refusing to die, levitating several feet off the ground, inky tendrils trying to capture the green monster. The beast dodged each attack, leaping to attack this other. Startled, she struggled, more than the other girl, but still she was no match. As her final screams radiated up her throat, he clamped down on her neck, killing her. Murdering her. Howling at the silver orb that hung low in the night sky, he bathed in their blood, lapping it up like the animal he was._

Green eyelids snapped open, sweat pouring off the animal like boy. Panting, he slowly rose off the pillow, sitting upright, emerald orbs darting around the room suspiciously. The dream--the nightmare had seemed so real. But he would never do that. Never. The Titans were his friends, and never in a million years would he harm him.

Gulping, his heightened senses heard a dripping, something leaking off his bed. Pulling the sheets off him, a horrid smell filled his nose. Urine. Yellow stains covered the whole bed, reeking of testosterone, a special scent that was unique to him. A scent that signified that this was _his _territory and belonged to him.

He stared for a moment, orbs widened in horror. He had done this? Sighing, he ripped the sheets angrily off the mattress, bundling them up, taking them to the laundry room.

The sun had barely begun to rise; it was about four or five in the morning, but still he was wide awake. Tossing the sheets carelessly into the washer, he ambled back into the kitchen, taking out random foods from the fridge, lining them up on the counter dazedly.

Glancing once again at what he had retrieved, he blinked a few moments. Meats--bacon, sausage, ham--sat there, plain as day, obviously not the tofu he had reached for. Looking once again in the never under stocked fridge, he stood, mouth agape. Eyes glinted with rage as he noticed that his tofu was not in its usual place. Someone had gotten rid of it.

Growling slightly, he grumbled on and on for a few more moments, interrupted only by Raven.

"You're up early." She stated, emotionless tone reverberating in his mind. Emerald pools pierced through her, boring a hole through her visage. She glared right back, eyes glistening with mockery.

"Where's my tofu! Did you throw it out!" Rage overtook him as he yelled at the dark girl, not caring how accusing his words seemed. Advancing towards her, he placed his pale green face right in front of her, two front teeth jutting out of mouth, pressing against his lower lip. Beads of sweat and anger formed on his forehead as he growled threateningly, asking her the question once again, this time adding more anger and threat into his tones.

Standing her ground, she pushed him away from her, violet orbs sparkling with hatred. Opening her mouth, she closed it again, then once again opened it, harsh lyrics finding their way to her tongue.

"I haven't touched your tofu." He snarled, fury bubbling in his veins. Emerald pools glazed slightly, as he pushed her out of his way, sending her a few feet backwards. About to morph, he stopped himself, the realization of how rude he had been sinking in.

His eyes pleaded for forgiveness as he bowed his head in sorrow, genuinely appalled by his behavior. "I'm sorry, Rae." Whispered, the apology was barely audible. Raven turned her back, walking right out of the kitchen, hiding the tears that had began to form in her eyes.

Sniffling slightly, her pace quickened when she saw that the Green Teen was following her, ranting about how sorry he was. She ignored him as best she could, the frail thing hurt by her friend's accusation. He didn't trust her.

Nearly running down the corridor, several light bulbs were engulfed in black energy as they shattered. Finally reaching her dark fortress, she slid open the door, slamming it in Beast Boy's face.

He didn't trust her. That's all she could think. Finding a spot near the door, she slid down into a squat, silent tears rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rae. Really. I don't know what came over me." He begged, pleaded for her forgiveness. But she refused, simply telling to "Please leave". Angered at the disregard of his several apologizes, he slammed a fist against the heavy metal door. "Be that way, then," He growled, pacing back into the kitchen.

On the other side of the door, Raven rocked back and forth, debating whether to go after him. Deciding against it, she looked up at the ceiling, large orbs still glistening with tears. "What is wrong with him?" A whisper, she interrogated herself, worrying for her friend's health.

* * *

For the remainder of the morning, Beast Boy continued interrogating each of the Titans about his tofu, answered each time with something along the lines of Raven's reply. Sighing, he patted his stomach as it growled hungrily, making strange and rather funny noises.

The aroma of bacon wafted towards him, filling his nostrils, only making his stomach rumble more. Muttering, he took a piece out of the frying pan, stuffing it into his mouth, chewing it violently. Just then, Raven scrambled back into the lounge, greeted by all. Except Beast Boy. He turned his back to her, refusing to look at the girl. Angered by her actions, he crossed his arms, but not before reaching for another slice of bacon.

"Hi Beast Boy." Timidly, she saluted **That means "greeted" in this sense. :D** him, amethyst orbs glued to her shoes.

He murmured something, supposedly a hello. Plopping down on the couch, he grappled for the remote, sadistically changing the channel.

"Friend Beast Boy, I believe we were watching the show about the…" Starfire began, cut off by the grass stain.

"Well, now we're watching Animal Planet." Snarling, he glared at the alien princess, as if daring her to protest. She held up a gloved finger, about to speak up, but was silenced by their leader.

"Beast Boy, Starfire was watching the Fungus Fair. It's her turn to chose what we watch, so turn it back." The authority in his tone rang through, obvious and thick. He raised a brow at the green one, whom refused to change the channel. Grabbing for the remote, he fought with the other for a minute, trying desperately to take grasp of the device. Finally, he won, half heartedly handing it to Starfire, whom happily changed the channel back to her program, "Fungus Fair".

Beast Boy growled viciously, and in a fit of rage, flipped the table over, calmly retreating back into his domain, four pairs of eyes following his every move. Looks were exchanged between the four other Titans, Raven's the most frightened, fearing the boy was failing captive to his inner beast--his innermost demon.

* * *

Throwing random objects around his room, crashing could be heard even in the lounge as his fit of rage and anger edged on and on. Finally, all was quiet as he stood in the middle of the destroyed room, panting. Staring at the mattress, he morphed into a huge dog, a wolf. Claws shredded the defenseless mattress, sending feathers flying everywhere. Emerald oculars had begun to glaze, humanity leaving them swiftly.

Green audits pinned to cranium as a knock was heard at his door.

"Beast Boy. Get out here right now. I want to know what's wrong with you." Robin's voice rang in the beast's ears, cold, harsh lyrics reverberating in his mind. "Come out now. Did you know you made Raven cry! I want an explanation now." Doorknob jingled as Boy Wonder tried to force himself in the room, succeeding at last.

All lights had been switched off, curtains drawn, preventing the sun's rays to penetrate into the room. Robin stood in the doorway, masked eyes darting around the room, scanning for the green teen. Mouth fell open in awe at the mess that the teen had created, at the destruction he had caused.

Suddenly, a huge, green creature leaped at him from the shadows, growling and shaking with rage. Dagger like fangs were revealed, the creature's upper lip quivering violently.

Roar of dominance radiated up its throat as its clawed hands grasped Robin's throat, squeezing. Gasping for air, the Boy Wonder pressed a button on his communicator, making lights and buzzers go off in a chain reaction. Grabbing for a weapon from his utility belt, he plunged the sharp edge of a birdarang into Beast Boy's shoulder, crimson blood flowing out of the wound.

Beast Boy roared in protest and pain, growls increasing. His grasp on Robin loosened, freeing the boy. Eyes narrowed as he snarled at the approaching team, all prepared to battle.

Each stared in awe as the beast circled them, Robin having taken his place at the front, ready to lead his team.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing man?" Cyborg yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"Yes Friend Beast Boy, why do you attack your friends?" Star piped in, confusion having flooded over her childish face.

"That's not Beast Boy." A cold, bitter tone answered them all. Raven stepped up, getting close to the growling animal. Her violet orbs spun a sad tale, one that all the others didn't understand. But she, she knew.

"What are _you_ talking about Raven? Of course that's Beast Boy." Robin pointed at the creature, provoking it, forcing it to snap at the gloved hand.

"No. Beast Boy is long gone. This is his animal side, the only side left of him now." She had noticed the warning signs long before the others. The changes in behavior, in demeanor. It was only a matter of time before he snapped, losing his mind, morphing into his inner beast forever. And when it happened it would be the death of them all. She had envisioned it for months now, as had he. The same reoccurring nightmare was their fate.

All the Titans nodded, not understanding her answer, but knowing she was right. And in their hearts, they knew nothing could be done for their friend.

They fought their best, but the beast was too much of a match for them. Pinning Robin on the ground once again, his fangs pierced through flesh, crashed through bone. Yanking, he pulled out the boy's trachea, allowing crimson blood to pour out of his hollow shell.

Next, he viciously attacked Cyborg, ripping the electrical wirings out of his body, slowly shutting his systems down, forcing the black of death to consume him. Despite constant attacks from each Titan, he stood his ground, easily dodging them, or if he was hit, continuing as nothing had happened.

Star was the next to die, having her jugular pierced just like in his nightmare. Once Raven was pinned, his blood lust was nearly satisfied, their fate nearly sealed. Just as he plunged into her soft, ivory flesh, a tear formed in her eye, as she slowly mustered enough strength to say her final good byes.

"Beast Boy, I love you." The creature backed off slightly, allowing Raven to scoot away. A spark of emotion was seen in his emerald orbs, quickly dimming, returning to their inhumane state. As her sweet blood filled his maw and she breathed her last breath, he howled at the silver orb of moon that hung low in the sky, visible from the window. The Beast scampered out of the Tower, racing to the forest which he now belonged. Crimson stained his fur, reminders of all he had done.

As his paws stepped onto the soft green of the forest, he howled, mournful and unhappy, begging God for forgiveness.

* * *

**This was the weirdest thing I have EVER written, and VERY long and drawn out. Please review, I need the encouragement. :D I'm gonna keep at it with the oneshots! I can feel my writer's block drifting away:D**


	5. Mechanism

**This is a short one, kinda like a ramble about Cyborg. No pairings, semi sad ending. I was hoping to make it a bit longer, but this is okay I guess. All that matters is that you like it. Flames will be laughed at, then I will rudely reply to them. K? Thnx. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

**

Robotic teen looked himself up and down in the mirror, eyes gazing at his strange hard drives and mechanisms, the machines that kept him alive. Sighing, he touched the human side of his face with a robotic hand, trying to remember what it felt like to be a total human.

Tears would form in his eyes, but alas, he only had one eye to cry with. A tear rolled down his cheek, splashing down onto his hard, metal chest. Cyborg couldn't remember what it was like to feel, to touch. He couldn't remember what life was like whenhe didn't have to rely on machines and gadgets to keephim alive.

All internal organs, or most of them, had been removed, replaced with wire and complicated mechanisms.

Artificial. That's all he was. Fake. Not real. He had been real once, true, but now, now he was nothing but a bunch of wires and metal, a load of nuts and bolts. His fancy devices didn't appease him as much as the others thought. They made him strange. Unusual.

All he wished for was to be normal again. To be the muscular, college student again. And yet, he could never be that. From now on he would be half robot, no mostly robot, and some human. A Cyborg.

He could be duplicated. His blueprints could be copied, as could his DNA. He wasn't original anymore, like he used to be. Barely human, his robotic parts that ticked and whirred bound him to a life of unhappiness, to a life where the battery ruled and what he wanted rarely mattered.

His battery dictated when he would sleep, when he would wake up. It told him when he should fight, and when he shouldn't. The battery ruled him, not the other way around. His central processing unit, his CPU, kept every inch of him working; his virus protection prevented computer viruses from attacking his several hard drives.

A computer--that's all he was. A walking computer. People took one look at him, and could sum up his inner workings--wires, processors, hard disks.

Sure, he still retained his human personality, his fire, his will to survive. But it wasn't the same. A part of him was missing. And never could it be replaced. The mechanisms that beeped and whirred inside him took away what he was, took away his humanness.

After the accident, after he was changed, people would gawk and stare at the "poor boy" offering him food and shelter, treating him like he was broken. But, he wasn't. He had been, but _they _had "fixed" him, changing him from a human into a Cyborg. Some people just didn't understand, looking upon him like he was some sort of monster, treating him cruelly, not allowing him to stay in their towns or cities. They looked upon him like he was a threat.

His story was almost like that of Frankenstein's. Merged with something he wasn't, he was a monster. Or at least a half monster. Technology years beyond that of its time kept him alive, fusing together with him, merging with him. Just like Frankenstein, whom was fused together by different parts of different materials.

When he had found the Titans, they treated him just as if he were normal, because, well, none of them were normal. Starfire, she was an alien, from a strange planet somewhere off in the galaxy, full of nectarine skinned people. And Raven, she was this weird half demonyoung womanwho couldn't show emotions. Robin was an arrogant teenager, mentored by perhaps the greatest hero of all time. And Beast Boy, his best friend, was a green grass stain with the ability to morph into any animal he wished. The whole damn team was a mess, a bunch of freaks.

But he was the worst. At least the others weren't put together by pieces of metal. At least they were all flesh, bones, and blood. At least they didn't have batteries reigning over there life, dictating when they were to do something. They were free, and he was not.

Held captive by the very thing that kept him alive, he was a slave to himself. His constant breaks to recharge only held the team down, and although they suffered because of him, they still stood by his side.

Most people as lucky as he would say the best thing that ever happened to them was being given the chance to live again. But not him. The Titans were the best thing in his life, and always would be.

What was left of it, that is.

As these thoughts floated around in his head, he sadly glanced at his power source, looking at the panel on his arm which was blinking madly, screaming at him to recharge. The battery meter had less than 5 percent left. Yet he refused to plug himself in.

His time was up. He should had died years ago. He couldn't postpone his death forever.

Scribbling his final goodbyes on a slip of paper, he felt the energy draining out him, watching with his human eye as his hard drives crashed one by one, and finally as all mechanisms stopped their constant work. He lay on his bed, eye closed, infrared artificial orb staring into nothingness. The constant blue light that had radiated off his circuitry were no longer lit. His battery had died. And so had he.

* * *

**((We're pretending Cyborg doesn't have a backup power source, etc.))Awwww...Poor Cyborg. I LOVE YOU CYBORG. :weeps over his death: Anyways, please review. Pleeeeeeeeeease review. :D **


	6. Abandonment

**Okay, this is an one-sided Slade/Raven. Slade's the only one that cares, or semi cares. Anyways, if you like this oneshot, I might make a whole story out of it or use it for one of my many incomplete fics. Oh, and by the way, Raven seems a little OOC...I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it. She's been held captive by Slade, and is starving basically. She's in a state of emotional distress, worrying about whether the Titans care. See, so she's entitled to being OOC. D:**

**Oh, and none of these oneshots are related to one another unless I say so. And it seems I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, and prolly never will. Don't sue, I have no money.

* * *

**

Each touch filled her with terror. Amethyst orbs were filled with fear, as **_his_** hand found its way up a shapely leg.

She gasped, whimpering slightly, scooting away in protest. Beneath the mask he smirked, eyes would glint evilly. Advancing towards her yet again, masked hands grabbed her delicate wrists, pulling her back towards him. She struggled, fighting desperately to free herself from his grips.

Mustering up the last of her strength, she summoned her dark powers, sending a weak tendril of black towards him. It twisted around him, squeezing feebly. A chuckle radiated up his throat, reverberating off the steel walls.

Mechanisms of all sorts whirred and rotated, creating a sort of dark lullaby. A whisper found its way to her ear, warning her of what was to come. Sheer look of horror washed over her face, orbs widening. Merely laughing, he removed his mask, allowing her to see his grotesque face.

A gasp filled the air, followed by a piercing scream. He forced himself upon him, his rough lips crashing upon her luscious ones. Though she struggled desperately, he refused to free her, arms wrapping around her waist. They ran up her body, one finding its way to her hair, stroking it lovingly. Pushing against his chest, she attempted to run from him, but was stopped short by the villain. A smirk formed on his thin lips, forcing her to the ground, straddling her.

Orbs darted about dangerously, as she struggled more and more. Whimpers formed in her throat, silenced by a passion-filled kiss. Her legs flailed around weakly as she attempted yet again to free herself. Weakness and fatigue had set in her mind though, deteriorating her strength to a point where all attempts of a fight were futile. Even her telekinetic powers that she depended on so much were short-circuited; she was unable to call upon them when she was this weakened.

Breaking away from the kiss, his colorless, soulless eyes bored holes into violet orbs, teeth clenched. Tearing off her leotard, he stared at her exposed body, liking what he saw. Every curve was perfect; her stomach flat, showing trace amounts of muscle. Breasts were large--gray mounds of perfection…Every inch had been untouched, remaining innocent and pure.

Immediately, she went to cover herself, not wanting him to see her in this state. He frowned, tsking. Grabbing hold of her wrists once again, he violently thrashed her repeatedly against the cold, hard ground, smiling maliciously as he did so. Pain met her, as she whimpered, coming to the realization that she would not win this battle. No matter how hard she would try, she was too weak, and he was too strong.

His grip on her wrists loosened, and he allowed her to lay there as he rid himself of his clothing. Chuckles forced themselves out of him, as he straddled her once again.

Oculars closed tightly, she rolled her head towards one side, preparing for the inevitable. Even as he struggled, he proceeded to violate her, hand running up her leg, the other tracing her stomach, stopping above her folds.

Upturned lips were licked as he leaned towards her, lips above her ear. "Stay still. It'll only hurt for a minute." Eyes glinted evilly, the whisper barely audible. It echoed through her mind, striking fear in her very core. Pinpricks of cold formed on her bare body as his hands gained a mind of their own, caressing her smooth, ivory skin. "It'll be all over soon." He spoke again, all attention averting towards her folds.

She screamed, mainly in horrid terror and pain, as the tip of his member was forced into her folds. Upon more thrusting it was soon far into her body, and he began to thrust. Each movement caused more pain, more hurt. Each grunt, each sign of enjoyment from the villain echoed in her mind, reverberating .

Tears of embarrassment formed in her enclosed eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She was weak, a vile creature unworthy of friends. She had allowed the Titans arch nemesis to capture her, then she had allowed him to get the better of him, causing her to become weak from fighting, weak from weeks of starvation.

Where were her friends? Had they given up on their search? Time no longer had a use, but she knew she had been in this infernal hell for more than a week. And she hadn't been found yet. Where were they?

Every question of doubt rang out in her mind, tormenting her. But this was better than concentrating on the pangs of hunger, or the damage that was being done to her.

Beads of sweat had formed on his visage, some heavier beads dripping down onto the side of her face, which was twisted in pain.

Pleased, he retracted his member, stroking her warm flesh once again, smoothing down her violet hair. "I told you it would only hurt for a minute." He whispered, kissing her once again, hand placed on her paled cheek.

With one final kiss, he left, leaving her in the cold room alone. Orbs dulled, she pulled her knees to her chin, rocking back and forth. Tears crashed down onto the floor, their echoes resonating in the empty room. All her innocence and purity had been stolen from her, taken away against her will, and yet the Titans weren't there.

The Titans weren't there.

* * *

**Please review. Reviews are like drugs to me...I'm addicted. **


	7. The Little Horrors

**Read it, review it. You know the drill. This is a long one! YAY! I love my long chapters. Anyways, tis is a Star/Rob. And it's got some badly written fighting in it. D: At least, I think it's badly written. I've gotten my first flames from these oneshots, and I actually think they're kinda fun, so yeah...

* * *

**

The mind of a child was more exposed to the little horrors in life than Starfire's was. Sure, she knew there were villains that were to be defeated, but that was about as far as her knowledge went. She knew not of starvation, death, or poverty. All her life she had been sheltered from these nightmares, protected by her parents, her friends, her relatives.

Though the rest of the Titans weren't half as considerate of Star's innocence, but Robin was. The Boy Blunder took it upon himself to shield her from these terrors; he felt she wasn't strong enough to have her eyes opened to the horrors.

* * *

It was a particularly beautiful day, and the Titans were relaxing in the lounge, watching the "Fungus Fair" marathon on television. It was Starfire's turn to pick their TV show, and she almost always picked the strangest things. And there was nothing the others could do. Star was Robin's pet, and he would defend her over anything, often being quite stubborn and unfair. 

Just as the second episode of Fungus Fair began, alarms started blaring, warning of an attack on the city. Plasmius was rampaging throughout the city, damaging buildings and cars.

Each Titan groaned, not wanting to fight the disgustingly nasty creature. Each time they battled him, each would be covered in his goo. His disgusting, wretched goo. Before any of them could groan in protest, Robin uttered their battle cry, and each flew out of the room, preparing themselves for the mess ahead.

Arriving at the scene, they observed the extent of his rampage. Buildings had acquired gaping holes; cars were smashed into small cubes, scattered about the street. Everything within a one mile radius was covered in revolting sludge.

Raven proceeded to summon her dark powers, chanting her mantra. Wrecked cars were covered in black aura, crashing towards the towering creature. Immediately, Beast Boy morphed into a tyrannosaurus, charging towards the sludge beast; roars of anger filled the air as the creature was pushed several feet backwards, its tiny slits of eyes closed. Blasts from Cyborg's sonic cannon smashed into the villain, piercing holes into his body.

Quickly, they melded back together, but were quickly reopened again by Cyborg. Star bolts flew through the air, the alien princess levitating several feet from the ground, hovering just above the monster's head. Using his bo staff, Robin jump-kicked his way onto the creature's chest, shoes sinking into its chest.

Bo staff pierced through the creature's heart, causing it to scream in rage and pain. The other didn't relent, though, continuing to send blasts of their fury at him.

A muffled, blood curdling scream was heard coming from behind a building, only heard by Starfire. Immediately, she followed her ears, running towards the source of the sound. A young child, covered in muck, lay on the alleyway ground, shivering. Tears poured out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks in floods. "Friend, are you hurt?" Star asked, voice quavering slightly. She offered a hand to the child, but was rejected, the child flinching away from the human contact.

"Dear child, if you would please come with me, I may help you." Star tried again, persistence and determination ringing out in her tone. Emerald orbs pleaded with the girl, sparkling with concern and care. Still, the young woman scooted away from the alien, refusing to even look at her. The alien stepped farther towards the shivering child, crouching down to her level. "Come with me, please Friend. I may assist in cleaning you up?"

Sobs wracked her body as she stood up, her baggy clothes hanging off her body loosely. Just as the youngster began to scuttle near the corner of the alleyway, she glanced at the heroine, revealing her lanky face; her hollowed, hungry orbs pierced through the alien, sending chills up her spine.

Starfire's eyes widened in surprise, not believing what she saw. The malnourishment of this child was unreal; if she hadn't any clothes on each rib would have been counted. Never before has Starfire seen this kind of appearance on a child before. She gasped, a gloved hand reaching out for the girl once again.

"Please, come with me. I may give you the help and the food." Knees pulled up to the child's chin, as she rocked back and forth, more tears finding their way down her grimy cheek.

"STARFIRE!" Someone called for the princess, an angry somebody. She turned to leave the kid, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Where were you!" Robin asked, covered in goop, much like the others. Star merely shook her head, lyrics unable to find their way to her tongue. Glares from four sets of eyes bore holes through her, as they all retreated to their T-shaped sanctuary, the monster having been defeated.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, the wind blowing slightly. Reddish hair flowed in the wind's direction, pinpricks of cold formed on the alien beauty's bare arms. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she contemplated the child's actions and appearance. Why wouldn't she accept help from her? 

Sighing, she plopped down, peering over the edge of the roof. As she sat there, still crying, another presence was sensed by her.

"Star? What's wrong?" Sniffles were heard, as she rubbed her eyes, attempting to hide the fact she was sobbing. Turning to face the boy, he noted the obvious.

"Nothing is wrong, friend Robin." Lying though her teeth, her orbs bored a hole through the ground, not finding another place to hide from Robin's gaze.

He sat down besides her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Tell me what happened." He spoke softly, soothingly, smoothing down her rumpled hair.

"Dear friend Robin, I tried to assist a young human today, but she denied my help. She seemed to have the hunger and her clothes were very baggish." She spoke slowly, looking to Robin for guidance. Masked eyes met emerald as his lips turned downwards in a frown.

His secret mission had failed. He hadn't been able to shield her innocent eyes from the little horrors of life.

Sighing, he took a deep breath, searching for words to use to explain this to her…

"Star, that little girl was probably homeless…" Another sigh, as he was interrupted by a question.

"What is this 'homeless', dear friend Robin?" She interrogated, orbs wide with interest. Patting her on the back, he prepared to tell the beauty of the nightmare the child lived in.

"She doesn't have a home…She lives in the streets. She was probably afraid of you…Maybe she thought you were going to take her away…" His voice was dull, soft, and kind. This news hit Star hard, as more tears welled in her emerald pools. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look into his masked orbs, which had softened. "I feel very sorry for that little girl." She replied sadly, burrowing her face into his chest.

Startled, he wrapped his arms around her, patting her gently on the back, comforting her as best as he could…

Guilt ran rampant through his body; she had been exposed, her clueless, naïve mind shown to the real world, her eyes opened.

He had broken his promise to himself. He couldn't shelter her forever….

* * *

**Ok...so yeah. I was going to make the little girl die, but I thought that was cruel...So I didn't. This is kinda dumb, but I wanted to write a Star/Rob...It's not my best pairing, but I hope you like it... :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FLAMES ARE LAUGHED AT:D**


	8. Tone Deaf

**Yo. It's a BB/Rae! Omg. So, like this is like a humorous oneshot, so please don't hurt me. Flames are still scorned and laughed at. I think they're hilarious. :D

* * *

**

Sunlight filtered through the thick, black curtains of Raven's room, warming her sleeping form. Stirring, she stretched, amethyst orbs still tightly shut.

Yawning, she sat up, stretching once again. Pools fell upon her bedside table, where a red rose was placed. Oddly enough, instead of being perturbed or intrigued, the girl was angry.

Someone had come into her room. Someone had ventured into _her_ sacred sanctuary against her express wishes wile she was asleep. Fuming, she mumbled something, throwing the rose angrily on the floor.

Fists clenched, a deep breath was taken, clearing her of all the negative emotion. Ambling into the lounge, she was greeted by none other than the resident grass stain. An enthusiastic good morning greeted her, which she replied with a barely audible mumble.

"Something wrong, Rae?" Tones of concern and worry rang out in his voice as he peered over her shoulder, watching her place the teapot onto the stove.

"Someone went into my room last night." Irritability laced her somehow monotonous voice; her face remained placid, though she was only expected to be angry. Before he could say anything in reply, she snapped at him. "And don't call me Rae."

"Sorry." Rather deflated, he backed off, walking, or rather jogging, into the lounge. Raven was in a bad mood, and he tended to make her bad moods worse. And he certainly didn't want to be banished into another dimension at this early hour.

* * *

Nose buried in a book, Raven had become oblivious to the world around her--Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over video games. Page after page was turned, orbs darting from left to right as she absorbed each word, engrossed completely in the romance of the volume.

"Raven?" A timid voice asked, interrupting her reading. Slowly, reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from the page, glaring at her heckler. "Um, well I was just wondering, I mean if you want to…" Wringing his hands, he continued on and on, bullets of sweat dropped down the Green Teen's face as he stuttered something incomprehensible.

A brow raised, as she stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"I was wondering if you want to-" A series of alarms interrupted him, as their leader yelled for them to go. Raven peeled herself off the windowsill where she had been laying, continuing to pierce through the boy. Her brow was still raised, shrugging, running to join the others.

"I was wondering if you want to come to the movies with me." He whispered to himself, angry for not completing his sentence.

Every time he got near her, his words would slur together. Butterflies would flutter furiously in his stomach, his heart rate would increase. Floods of sweat would pour off his face. It had taken a while, but he had gotten over Terra, finally noticing how beautiful the resident Raven was. She was perfect; beautiful, intellectual, and at times, funny. Her sarcasm, though it seemed otherwise, was greatly appreciated by him; the aura of mystery that surrounded her-her quietness, her exoticness-only enticed him more. It seemed some sort of enchantment had been placed on his mind; all he could think about was her, his burning fire for her.

He loved him, but she could never love his immature self.

* * *

Titan after Titan filed through the door, each as rundown as the next. Slade had attacked the city, using his robotic creations to wreak havoc. Though there had been no sign of the villain himself, it was only expected that Robin would lock himself in his room, obsessing about his enemy for the next few days.

All the others plopped down on a nearby piece of furniture, except Raven. Remaining silent, she floated to the roof, where she would peer over the edge.

After several minutes of quiet contemplation, she folded her legs under her, closing her eyes, uttering her mantra repeatedly.

The wind picked up, forcing her to raise her hood. Warm sunrays beat down upon her, creating a rather warm atmosphere. But it was perfect. Hearing the waves crash on the rocks below, and the other soothing sounds of nature only helped relax her more, calming her.

Just as she had found her center and was beginning to loose herself in meditation, the presence of another was sensed. Not bothering to face him, she opened one eye a slit, questioning his motives.

"What do you want?" Her voice was full of coldness; her tones crueler than she meant to sound.

He remained silent, forcing the girl to face him, burning holes into him with her icy stare.

"What do you want?" She repeated, annoyance increasing.

A crescendo of tones radiated up his throat as he serenaded her with a love song, gesturing towards her, placing his gloved hand over his heart. Blushing deeply, she looked away, trying to suppress her laughter.

Raspy note after note was sung to her, his hand reaching for a red rose that protruded from his pocket. On his knees now, he sang one final note, just as off pitch as the others, trying to force the rose into her hand.

As he finished, the laughter she had tried to disguise spilled out of her, tears streaming down her face.

Crestfallen, he turned away, hiding the beads of disappointment that had formed in the corners of his emerald pools. Shoulders slumped as he hobbled off the roof.

Of course she couldn't love him.

All laughter subsided, as she called out to the teen. "Wait, come back." Regaining her composure, she stayed floating in the air as he turned towards her again.

"What? Want to laugh at me some more!" He asked angrily, voice cracking. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. She shook her head, standing up, placing a petite, ivory hand on a pale green cheek.

Amethyst met emerald as they stared into each other's soul, magnetic force drawing them towards each other. Lips crashed together, Beast Boy's arms wrapping themselves around her small waist.

Breaking away, smiles were exchanged, a whispered 'I love you' finding itself to Beast Boy's lips.

"I love you too." She replied, smile still not wiped off her usually placid visage.

Another kiss was shared, but Raven pushed against his chest, breaking away from it.

"You didn't have to sing to win me over, you know? I've loved you for a long time."

"I've loved you for a long time, Rae." Wincing at the usage of her nickname, she smiled, not protesting.

"By the way, never sing again. You're the most tone deaf person I've ever met." He chuckled, walking her off the roof.

"You wanna go to a movie tonight?" Finally, he had mustered up the courage to tell her his true feelings. And it was all because of his horrible singing.

"Love to." Together they ambled into the lounge, inseparable for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**Yes, BB did put the rose in her room. :D He's just obsessive like that. If you go to my LiveJournal you can see what the next chapter is going to be like. :D Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	9. Obsolete

**Yo. Ninth chapter, I believe? Oh well. No pairings this time, just Cyborg all by his lonesome. ENJOY!

* * *

**

On the edge of the city, on an island that is bombarded by waves, stands a building that once signified truth and justice. Time has been cruel to this building; rust now eats away at its edges, holes have been acquired in its roof. Insects have found refuge in its interior; objects inside are covered in a layer of dust. Though many would think this place to be abandoned, but, in fact, there is someone inside.

He lives by his lonesome, tethered to the Tower. Time has not been kind to him, either, aging him past his years. At one time, he was new and young, strange robotic mechanisms whirring inside him with life. Now, though, he is old. Wrinkles are deepening on his face, heavier and heavier bags forming under his one human eye. His technology, once so advanced, is now obsolete.  
He is obsolete.

Once, he had a purpose-to protect the city and its civilians. Now, there is no crime, no villains to defeat. Long ago, when his friends lived with him, they overcame all their enemies, and they were no longer needed. Soon he was abandoned…

Starfire was the first to leave, her parents having died and her planet needing a ruler. A tearful good bye, he could still hear her laughter echoing throughout the corridors of his hovel, reverberating in his mind.

Beast Boy was the next, feeling he should get out on his own, see the world for himself. Last he had heard of, the grass stain had found himself in Africa, working to stop extinction of exotic animals.

Soon after, Robin departed, finding Gotham needed him more than Jump City. Batman had long died, and the effect it had on the Boy Wonder was obvious. He became more reserved, quiet. The impact of the death left quite a wound, one, even with time, wouldn't heal.

Months would pass before Raven would also abandon him, staying with him only for company. She had grown into a beautiful woman; her provocative curves enticed almost all men that laid eyes upon her. Eventually, she broke the curse of her powers, allowing herself to show emotions at all times. The mirror which she had depended on was shattered, and all the Titans rejoiced with her, each becoming closer to this new Raven. And even as the others all vanished, she stayed besides him, mainly to talk to. But soon enough, he would lose her, as she went after Robin.

He, like a captain on a sinking ship, stayed with his creation, his Tower. Refusing to ever leave it, he would soon be held captive by the only thing left in his life.

The shadows of his friends still haunted him, tormented him. Everyday, he would see their silhouettes dancing on the steel walls, and could hear their voices ringing in their ears. Sleep did not come to him anymore, as every time he shut his eyes he could see them all:

Robin, with his hair much longer, no longer spiky, donning a new outfit and mask. Starfire, with her curvaceous body and alien looks,; long, orange hair falling to her hips and her bangs barely covering her gorgeous emerald eyes ; clothes fitting snugly to her body, stomach exposed. Beast Boy, having grown taller, muscular in appearance; emerald orbs would still glow with a childish innocence, proving that he had not still grown into a full fledged adult. And finally Raven, with her soulful amethyst pools, and unblemished ivory skin. A true beauty indeed, she still donned a cloak and leotard, now white, accessorizing with a strange Azarathian belt. Her violet hair fell just below her shoulders, a happy smile now permanently painting her face.

Then he thought of himself. A jagged fissure ran down his sonic cannon, another on his cranium. Dark skin was wrinkled deeply, heavy bag under his one human eye. Red, robotic orb was no longer of use, having been cracked horribly. No longer did it shimmer brightly, but instead produced a dull ruby. All mechanisms inside him had long been superseded, nearly stopping their once constant whirring.

His batteries were no longer able to recharge, and he was constantly on his power supply, tethered to the Tower itself. Walks outside were not achievable, the cord that connected him to the generators would easily snap in two, killing him.

Some would say he was brave, some would say he was a "poor thing". But, in his mind, he was a coward. He was afraid to die, afraid of the black that would consume him. Since the horrid car wreck that rendered him a cyborg ,a freak of nature, he had been afraid.

Night after night he would contemplate ending his sad life, stopping the constant torture he was in. But always, he decided against it, clinging to the last bit of hope he had.

The hope that someday soon someone, anyone, would return to him.

Anyone.

The technology that once kept him alive, saved him from the black of death now held him captive. He was obsolete, a burden to the world, something useless and unneeded.

And he knows this. But still, he sits on the roof, waiting calmly, watching the waves crash onto shore, breathing in the ocean's aroma. Maybe one day, someone will save him from his Tower, his own personal hell.

* * *

**Alright. Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Apologize

**Ok, well this chapter was inspired by the song "You're So Last Summer" by Taking Back Sunday. Some of the lyrics can be found right below this A/N and at the bottom. Anyways, Tone Deaf, which was the chapter before last won second place in a contest, so be sure to read that if you haven't already. I didn't even like that one too much, and I can't say this is one of my favorites. (My favorite is Rain. :D) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Taking Back Sunday's song. Okay? OKAY!

* * *

**

_The truth is you could_

_Slit my throat_

_And with my one last gasping breath_

_I'd apologize for _

_Bleeding on your shirt_

Sunlight beamed through the windowpanes, as birds chirped happily. Titan after Titans filed into the lounge, each yawning sleepily. The aroma of waffles wafted from the kitchen, filling their lungs with its wonderful scent. It drifted down the corridor, finding its way into Starfire's room.

There, she lay, stroking Silkie contently, barely awake. The alien princess was always the last to wake up, perhaps she had decided she needed more "beauty" sleep than the others. Not that she did.

Time had done her good, each year she became more desirable. Nectarine skin was unblemished, soft and silky. Reddish hair now fell below her waist, smooth, often curling around her bodice. Emerald orbs had seemingly grown larger; ivories white, radiating. An aura surrounded her, the scent of flowers wafting off her. Each provocative curve made her all the more enticing, and her gorgeous appearance tantalized all men.

Especially Robin. Oh yes. The Boy Wonder didn't know how, or when, he fell in love with the naïve one, but he did. He most certainly did. Each time his masked pools found themselves upon her, he would gulp, his heart finding its way into his throat. Butterflies would flutter madly in his stomach; his heartbeat would reverberate in his mind. Beads of sweat would begin to form on his forehead and face, and nervousness would take over.

He was in love. And the best thing about it was, that she was also in love. With him. But never did they reveal this to the other. Though the signs were obvious and clear to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, the two lovers didn't want their love to get in the way of their self proclaimed job. So, they went on barely noticing one another, too afraid to talk to each other, in fear of their "secret" slipping out.

Star skipped into the lounge, face aglow. The dark empath could feel the happiness radiating off her in waves, and a small smile painted her face. Though Raven couldn't feel for herself, sensing another's emotions satisfied her to the fullest, and she was happy that her friend was as elated as she was.

"What a glorious day! Isn't it friend Robin?" The alien's gaze fell upon the boy, who was sitting on the couch, arm haphazardly placed on the top. He smiled, nodding slightly. Masked orbs were now taking in her beauty, drinking her radiance.

A blush flooded to her face, looking away bashfully. Though Robin didn't notice it, he had subconsciously stopped his stare at a most inappropriate place, and continued gazing there dreamily. After several throats were cleared, he finally became aware of this, darting his gaze back to the TV.

A giggle was forced up the resident grass stain's throat, but was quickly stopped by a robotic elbow nudging him forcefully. Robin fumed, angry at himself and at his teammate's jesting.

Just before he could open his mouth to say something in his defense, the alarms went off, the TV screen scrambling to show a map of the city.

"Slade." Each Titan muttered the word, finding themselves shivering at the mention of his name.

"Titans. Go!" The battle cry was nearly screamed, and all of them sprung into action, some piling into the T-Car, others merely flying to the scene.

Slade's army of robots were wreaking havoc, destroying buildings and threatening the civilian's lives. Raven, one of the first to arrive, summoned her dark energy, surrounding several robots in thick black aura, slowly crushing them. Beast Boy morphed into a Tyrannosaur, stampeding through a crowd of the menacing mechanisms. Robin, barely occupied with the bots, chased after Slade, who had been spotted on top of one of the humongous buildings. Cyborg used his sonic cannon to easily blow the robots to pieces, causing several explosions.

Starbolts flew through the air, some of them crashing into the villain's toys. Explosion after explosion occurred as she levitated through the air, continuing her furious attempts to destroy them all. In her attempts though, she did not notice a cannon being shot through the air at her, and though warned could not escape its grips.

"STARFIRE!" Each voice echoed through the air, as if in slow motion, she fell from the sky. Body limp, eyes closed, she was out. Landing in a heap of robots, they began attacking her, then began thrashing hardly against the others, not allowing them to save her from her imminent doom.

Robin could be seen swooping from rooftop to rooftop, trying desperately to come to her aid. But, despite this, Slade's bots were attacking him also, one managing to grab hold of his cape, refusing to let go. Bo staff was used to knock it down, but to no effect. The robot simply dodged each attack, just as Slade would have.

Grunt of frustration echoed throughout the city as he screamed her name once again. No reply. Now, fighting more furiously than ever before, he jumped off the rooftop, standing back to back with the other three able Titans. The army of bots surrounded them, and just as they prepared to fight, retreated several feet, each exploding in a chain reaction.

All orbs widened in shock. Whatever happened no one knew, or at least not yet. As the smoke settled, Slade's outline could be viewed, causing the Boy Wonder to chase after him, wanting answers. The others though, ran towards the fallen alien.

Cyborg checked for a pulse, and found a weak one. Her eyelids fluttered weakly for a moment, as she opened her emerald pools. A wane smile formed on her visage, as lips were pressed together, not trying to find words. Tears formed in each eyes as they waited for the inevitable, not leaving their dying friend.

Feigned smiles painted their faces, Beast Boy assuring her it was to be okay, that help would arrive soon.

But they…they were the help. And though the lie helped, it hurt also. There was nothing for them to do. Even if the were to attempt to take her to a hospital, or the Tower's infirmary, she would slowly slip away before they arrived. So, they waited.

A boom was heard in the distance, apparently Slade's decoy exploding. Robin, costume in tatters, ran towards the small crowd, worry apparent even in his masked orbs.

Emerald orbs were glazed, staring into an abyss. Three Titans surrounded her, tears flowing down their cheeks like rivers. Robin pushed his way through the small crowd, masked eyes widening at the scene.  
Crimson stained her clothing, creating a red pool around her. Shocked, not a word found its way to his tongue, as he kneeled towards her, cradling her head in his lap. Smiling, her mouth opened and closed a few times, and finally harsh lyrics found their way up her throat.

"I'm sorry."

Perplexed, he pulled her closer, planting his lips firmly against her forehead. Tears forced themselves into the corners of his eyes, but he suppressed them, refusing to allow them fall.

"For what?" A whisper, it was barely audible to the others as he lovingly stroked her orange hair.

Slender fingers found their way to his vest, landing on a rather large spot of gore, whose origins where from, of course, her.

A small chuckle radiated up his larynx, as he smiled down at her, ivories flashed beautifully. "It's okay."

Quietly he caressed her, rocking her slightly. Just as her dried lips mouthed an 'I love you', black consumed her vision, and she slipped into the darkness, allowing death to take over her.

Tears crashed down onto her, as a cracked, raspy voice replied. "I love you too."

_Maybe I should hate you for this_

_Never did quite get there

* * *

_

**REVIEW. Next chapter is gonna be about Raven. It will be placed around The End, and was inspired by Evanescence's "Missing", which is a really good song. Also, I've been inspired by Avril Lavigne's "Nobody's Fool". It reminds me SO much of Terra, and, yes I will have a chapter about her. Though, she won't be paired with anyone cuz I just hate her like that. **


	11. Reject

**Ok...well, here you go. All about Terra. One of my least favorite characters. Here I portray her as a traitor from beginning to end, like she and Slade already had this brilliant plan plotted. That's what I always thought was more likely to happen. But, you may think differently, just don't flame me because of it. -.- :D_

* * *

_ **

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

Yellow hair whipped around her furiously as tears fell down her face, merging with ocean's waves. Seagulls soared overhead, dancing in the sun's brilliant rays, their ecstasy made apparent by their constant cackling. Knees were pulled to her chin, as she rocked back and forth, attempting to prevent her composure and poise from further being lost. Orbs bluer than the sky enclosed, as the teen's head was cradled in her arms.

A sigh surrounded the air around her, as she rid herself of the negative emotions. Her frailty was amplified by the fact she was sobbing, her body wracked with suppressed sobs every few minutes.

Another sigh, as she opened her eyes, sunlight causing her to blink several times. Nearby, a rock was surrounded in a yellow aura, as were her hands. Angrily, she tossed it off the shore, watching it skip across the water as far as it could go.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

Many other pebbles joined its fate, and soon her fit was over. Tears continued to spill, though, falling down her soft cheek and landing on the boulder which she was now standing upon.

Upon further contemplation of her predicament, a laugh forced its way up her pharynx. Each time she seemed to find a "family", it was wrong. Each time she grew close to someone, she betrayed them, slapping them in the face. Stabbing them in the back.

Every time she found herself a home, she ran away, too afraid of the consequences. Too afraid of herself being betrayed by those that she had come to love, come to trust.

Distrustful, conceited, a liar. Often these words were used to describe her, and they each rung true. She was distrustful, not believing her dear friends could help her, turning to someone else, a villain at that, to aid her. She was conceited, her own selfish reasons making excuses for her actions. And she was a liar. In every meaning of the word, she was a liar. She lied to herself, to her friends, her family…her master.

Another chuckle radiated up her throat, and soon she was consumed in a fit of insane cackles. Azure pools glistened, as she thought of each mistake she had made.

**_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_**

****

Meeting the Titans was her first, befriending them only to betray them. Her own downfall could only be predicted in doing so.

Becoming Slade's apprentice was her second, becoming a slave only to betray him also. After all he had done for her. He had been the one to aid her in her quest to gain control of her reckless powers. And she had betrayed him in the end also, deciding that her only friends were the Titans.

Trusting him was her gravest mistake. One could not put faith in a villain, in someone who could cold heartedly take innocent lives for mere pleasure.

She was a fool, and now when she needed friends the most, she had none.

A scoff could barely be heard from her, as she remembered the distrust that the empath had had for her. Oh yes, Raven was indeed an intelligent girl, much smarter than the others. Her weariness wasn't shared with the remainder of the Team though, and in a way, it was their mistake. They should of listened to the wise dark girl, for she knew more than they thought.

**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._**

The likeliness between Raven and herself was uncanny. Both were distrusting, and in their own ways, liars. Raven lied about her heritage, leading them from belief that she was not in fact half demon. Herself, though, lied about her own selfish intentions, pretending she was never allies with the "almighty" Slade.

Both were distrusting, that was for sure. Raven didn't trust strangers, too afraid of being hurt…Even Terra knew to be weary of the strange, of those whose cruel purposes were painted on their expressions, acted out by their actions.

Another sigh, as she reminisced about her brief relationship with the Titan's own grass stain. Oh, yes. That was another part of her brilliant plot. If she were to act "cozy" with one of the team's, then surely they would not see through her grand plan. Her and Slade's, that was. Though she told herself she felt nothing for the boy, that was a lie.

A part of her, a very small, rather insignificant part, loved him. It found his random jokes hilarious, his will to bring her out of her depression sweet. But it was not heard, her evilness silencing it.

_**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh**_

And then there was the familiarity of Robin. She was so alike him, more than Raven. Her arrogance, confidence, distrust was amplified in him a million times. His strength far surpassed hers, his sheer will also defeating hers. And she envied him for it. But, also, she hated him for it. A venomous hate indeed. Here he was, stronger than all the Titans put together, stronger than her, possibly even stronger than Slade, and he was using his abilities for good.

The path she had chosen was perhaps not the best, but she was proud of it. She wore Slade's costume proudly, though denying the passion for him that burned inside her core, preventing the ice from forming. The destruction she caused brought her pleasure, happiness. It was drug, and she was addicted now.

And even though she knew she was evil, a desperado, a tiny sliver of her heart wanted her to do good.

And perhaps that was why, in the end, she would betray her master, and in a strange chain reaction, sacrifice herself in order to kill him, thus saving the Titans from imminent doom.

In every villain, there's a hero. Hers called out to her everyday, but she didn't listen. Her biggest mistake--her downfall.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

* * *

**Eh, there you go. My 11th chapter or so. All about Terra. What a traitor. Alright, well hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**


	12. Publicity Ball

Bitterly, the dark girl marched through the many stores of the mall, searching for a last minute dress. Rampaging, she ranted about the childishness of her leader, of the team leader.

Tonight they would be going to some sort of ball the mayor was throwing for them. And of course, it had slipped Robin's mind to tell her. AND of course, it was formal, and a dress was needed. Angrily, she stormed into the nearest dress store, feeling quite out of place.

All eyes jerked towards the Titan, all of which were replied with an angry expression.

Everyone went back to their business. A wane smile found its way upon her visage as she searched through the store, desperately looking for a decent dress.

"_Too pink, too red, too girly, too glitzy."_ Soon, a pile of "girly" dresses were behind her, basically every dress on the rack. Angered even more, she turned on her heels, ready to leave the damn store.

Just as she was about to leave, her orbs fell upon the **_perfect_** dress. A smirk overtook her face, ridding it of the scowl. Seemingly, she raced towards it, grabbing it off the rack, rushing towards the nearest dressing room.

Looking up and down in the mirror, a sly smirk washed over her face. It was perfect. Surely this was the one she was to buy. Quickly she took it off, placing it back gently on the hanger, putting her own leotard and cloak back on. She ambled towards the counter, all rage having left her body.

The clerk hummed a song, merely smiling at the Titan. By the time the damn machine was finished ringing up the gorgeous dress, Raven was ready to go home, tired of the rude clerks that all the stores seemed to hire.

* * *

Evening had set in, and all the Titans were seemingly preparing for the "ball".

Hot, steamy water poured out the shower spout as Raven stepped into the tub, allowing the warm water to run down her tense body, sopping her hair. Soap in one hand, she proceeded to wash herself, only interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dude. Sorry. I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM." A displeased growl escaped her throat as she rechecked the shower curtain, assuring herself there was no way the grass stain could catch a glimpse of her exposed body.

The idea that the Tower was the perfect place to live was a common misconception. Though the building was a teenage utopia, it wasn't exactly the smartest thing ever built. Despite having several rooms, the number far surpassing fifty, there was one huge inconvenience.

There was only one bathroom. Though she couldn't fathom why the half robot had come to the conclusion that only one bathroom was sufficient, she allowed the boy to relieve himself, a venomous hiss barely heard above the running water. "Couldn't you have held it?" The sound of his urine merging with the toilet water seemingly went on forever, then stopped, followed by a sigh of relief from the teen.

"No." Was his blunt answer, as he flushed, then nearly ran out of the bathroom, slightly embarrassed. She sighed, rinsing the conditioner out of her aubergine locks. Water was turned off, as she yanked the curtain to the other side of the tub, wrapping a towel around her bare body. Squeezing the excess water out her hair, she stepped out, departing from the oh so wonderful bathroom.

Sauntering into her own private domain, she closed the heavy steel door behind her, dropping the towel to the floor. Rummaging through her dresser drawers, petite hands searched blindly for undergarments, finally finding some. Slipping them on, she haphazardly placed a clip into her damp hair, preventing it from getting in her way.

Gaze was placed on the dress that had been strewn on her velvet sheets.

It was gorgeous, and she was sure to look gorgeous in it. It was simple, yet elegant. A dark violet in color, it was strapless, long and flowing. Not too frilly, or girly, it reeked of her. Sequins were scattered about the bodice of it, not too many, but just enough. Definitely formal, it wasn't too over the top. And she liked it, and that was the only thing she really cared about.

Sighing, she walked towards her mirror, grabbing the bag of make up that had collected dust on her table top. Mascara was hurriedly applied to her long eyelashes, then eyeliner was painted on the rims of her orbs. Though she very rarely tainted her face with make up, tonight was a special night, an important night, and she felt the need to play up her best feature. Though it was extremely out of character of her.

Gray hand ran through her hair, feeling that it was now draw. Removing the clip that had held it out of her way, she reached for her brush, ridding it of its acquired tangles.

Wincing at the slight pain of breaking knots, she proceeded to fix her hair in an elegant way. Which to her was pulling it halfway up, her bangs now out of her way for the rest of the night. Feeling satisfied, she grasped her dress, and despite being rather strange, twirled around with it, holding it close to her chest. Smile painted her face as she slipped the elegant clothing on. Small heels were placed on her feet. Looking over herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but to think something was missing. Cocking her head to the side, her tongue flitting out of her mouth, pressing against the side of her lips.

Visage brightened up as she knew what was absent. Bottom drawer was opened, empty except for a miniature box. Slowly, rather fearfully, she lifted its lid, gingerly picking up a pearl necklace. Fingering it delicately, she held it close to her, then placed it around her thin neck.

Now, she gazed once again into the mirror, feeling her outfit was now complete.

She was ready to make her appearance.

Despite having no need for useless emotions, the girl couldn't help but be excited about the formal ball. Secretly, she enjoyed dressing up every once in a while, as did every female. Though she wouldn't do it all the time and would rather relish it occasionally.

Slowly, she walked cautiously to the lounge, still becoming accustomed to the heels. Already she could tell the inconvenient shoes would cause her problems later on. Sighing, she made her grand "appearance".

Every Titans mouth dropped, all eyes were on her.

She looked gorgeous. Every provocative curve that was usually hidden by her cloak were now amplified; her pearl necklace drew more attention to her chest, and she could feel the male's gaze on her cleavage. Her violet pools gleamed; some bangs escaping from her hair clasp, framing her face. There was no doubt; tonight, she was beautiful.

And there was no denying it.

Her smile grew larger, a blush creeping onto her usually placid visage. "Are we all ready?" Her response was quiet nods from each of the Titans. She mirrored their actions, and followed them out the door, piling into the T-car.

* * *

All eyes were on the Titans that night, as toast after toast was made to them. The same praises were repeated to them repeatedly, rather annoying, but it was nice to know they were **that** appreciated.

About the middle of the ball, it became apparent that if you didn't have a date, you pretty much wouldn't be dancing.

Immediately upon seeing this, Raven's happiness was deflated, as she was left out. Starfire had Robin, and the other two Titans were busy hitting on every other girl.

So, she took her place at the corner of the floor, leaning against the wall. A scowl had taken over her face, canceling out the happy smile that had at first painted her visage. Hours passed, and she wasn't asked to dance, in fact she was seemingly ignored.

Here she was, Cinderella, with no Prince Charming. Her ball was ruined.

Just as the end of the dance neared, she found herself approached by none other than the Boy Blunder. The main reason she stood against the wall, obviously unhappy. A familiar song was starting to play, as a gloved hand was extended towards her.

"May I take this dance, milady?" He asked, masked eyes softened. At first, she stared coldly at his hidden orbs, then at his hand.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road…Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go…_

Gently, she took it, a scowl still painting her face. He merely smiled at her, leading her to the middle of the floor. She glared as he placed two arms around her waist, pushing her closer towards him. Reluctantly, she placed her own around his neck, and the dance seemed to get a little better.

_So make the best of this test known as why…It's not a question but a lesson learned in time…._

Refusing to rest her head on his chest, their movements were rather awkward, but he didn't mind. In fact, his beaming face seemed to glow with happiness. 'Probably thinking about Starfire.' The empath thought bitterly.

Though it was denied that the two Titans were a couple, their actions spoke for themselves. The flirting, the hints. It was obvious. And who cold blame the boy? Star was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful…but Raven couldn't help but feel jealous. Oh yes. She liked Boy Blunder.

_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right….I hope you had the time of your life…._

"Where's Starfire?" She asked, venom dripping in her tones. Looking down at her, amethyst met mask, and his smile decreased. "She ran off to talk to someone…then ended up dancing with him for the rest of the night." Pointing, Raven's gaze settled upon the picturesque scene of Star dancing with a handsome civilian, whose hands were all over her. And, according to the happy smile on her face, she was enjoying every minute of it. Yes. Star had found herself a boyfriend.

A small snickered forced itself up Raven's throat as she looked back at Robin. He, too, was snickering, knowing that Star often found "boyfriends" whenever they went to dances. But, alas, they never lasted for long. The child was too fickle to keep someone for too long.

Gazes locked, and they were growing closer and closer. Lips crashed together in a soft, delicate kiss. Gloved hand rested on an ivory cheek, as their kiss continued. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they broke apart, finding all eyes were on them. Ignoring this, they started their dance again, this time Raven placing her head on his chest. Lips upturned into a smile as she closed her eyes, trying to allow the moment to sink in. Robin's hands found themselves lowering as he, if possible, pulled her closer. Lips pressed on top of her head, and they just stayed like that, rocking back and forth to the music.

All other Titans were gaping at the pair, not a mouth was shut. Everyone seemed to stop their dancing, staring in awe at the two birds. But they didn't mind, all they cared about was each other…

Just as the song ended, the couple received a round of gracious applause, strangers beaming at the two. Though they didn't realize it, a circle had formed around them, and photographers were crowding around.

"Raven! Robin! Let's get a picture!" The whole room up roared in agreement, clapping at the idea.

They broke apart, Raven looking up at the boy, searching for what to do. His hand reached for hers, placing it on his mask. Again, she searched for an answer in his masked orbs, and he merely smiled.

That was all she needed. Grabbing the edge of the mask, she ripped it off, throwing it into the crowd.

Several girlish squeals were heard as it was caught by one of his hundreds of fans.

Azure met amethyst as again they embraced in a kiss; dozens of cameras were heard snapping as the kiss was continued. They broke apart, and he beamed at her.

"So, Raven, how was the ball?"

"Pretty good, actually." She replied, and then nestled in his arms, preparing for another dance.


	13. Hell

**Heh, well these oneshots are so much fun. I want to get at least 20 written for ya'all, and have at least 50 reviews. So, please aide me in this. After you read, review!**

* * *

Terror-filled scream reverberated off every wall in the Tower, as the resident dark girl sat upright in her bed, a cold sweat dripping off her. Chest heaved up and down violently as she panted, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. Knees were pulled to her chin as she rocked back and forth, allowing velvet sheets to fall to the floor.

Several nearby objects were consumed in black energy as tears increased, and sobs wracked her body. Suddenly, a noise was heard at her door, gaining her attention. Orbs widened in fear as she simply sat in terror.

"Raven?" An uncertain voice asked, concern and worry apparent in its tones. The sudden question made her jump slightly before she could finally put a face to the tones. Robin. Sighing, she mustered up the composure to answer his question coherently.

"I'm fine. Go away. Please." Monotonous, there was no sign of the fear that was now coursing through her body. But, of course, Boy Blunder wasn't appeased. A knock, and this time his voice was louder, obviously not buying her apparent lie.

"What happened, Raven? Don't make me come in there." Slowly, reluctantly, she scrambled off her bed, grabbing her cloak besides it. Pulling it tight around her body, she opened the door a smidgen, just enough to allow her head to be seen.

"There's nothing wrong. Please leave." Again, she begged to be left alone, wanting to deal with her own problems. But he wouldn't take no for an answer, and managed to open the door completely. Fighting his way into her room, closing the door behind him.

Grabbing her chin with a gloved hand, he forced her to look him in the eyes, in an attempt to find the truth in her pools. "What's wrong?" Orbs refused to look into his masked eyes, and she fought with his grip. Scoffing, she repeated her lie, desperately hoping he would accept it and leave her be.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong." She repeated, and feigned a smile.

"Yes there is. You don't start screaming in the middle of the night for nothing." A sigh, and she ambled back to her bed, sitting on the edge, pulling her knees back to her chin. Burrowing her face in between her two legs, she sobbed, her only wish to be left alone.

He followed, plopping down besides her, an arm finding its way around her shoulders. Pressing against her, he rhythmically rubbed her back, but not before she allowed a scream of pain to pass through her lips. Scooting away, she winced, rocking back and forth.

"Don't touch me." She nearly yelled, flow of tears increasing. More worry washed over his face as he once again moved towards her.

"Raven." Several minutes passed as silence was his only reply. Finally, she stood up, facing towards him, dropping her cloak, allowing it to fall to the floor in a heap.

Crimson tattoos laced her body, brighter than Cyborg's robotic eye. Pulsing, they seemed to throb with each beat of her heart. Slouching, she fell to the floor, back into her frail position. More sobs wracked her body, as she uttered senseless words after another.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A whisper, it was barely audible.

Now he knew why she had screamed, why each morning she was so tired, taking a dive into her waffles. Now he knew why she had been so reserved since her secret was told. Each night was another hell to her, nightmares of the world's end bombarding her, never allowing her to rest. Each night was another horrible perdition, full of agony.

Shrugging, she bit her bottom lip, protesting against the pain. He bent down in front of her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. This time, she didn't cry out in agony, and instead, fell into an embrace, burrowing her face into his chest. Tears would now stain his costume as he delicately pulled her closer until she was basically sitting in his lap.

Again, he reiterated the question. "Why didn't you tell me?" Each sob became weaker and weaker as she pulled away from his embrace, staring into his masked pools.

"Didn't want to upset you…" Was her reply. Pulling her back into her former position, he stroked her aubergine locks, resting his chin on top of her skull.

"Is it like this all the time?" Feebly, she shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak. "As soon as the sun sets, the marks appear…They hurt so bad." Though her flow of tears had long stopped, a single tear trickled down her cheek, stopped by Robin's finger. A wane smile forced its way onto her visage, and she nuzzled his face, her tresses filling his lungs with the scent of lilacs.

"It's okay…I'm here now." A slow nod, she restarted sobbing into his chest, though several items in her room were consumed in negative, dark energy courtesy of herself.

Hours passed, and she seemed to be frozen like that, crying to her heart's content. Most items in her domain had been destroyed, if not cracked or shattered.

At last, her weeping subsided, and she pulled away from the boy. "Thank you."

Taking a tendril of her tresses, he smiled, twisting it in his fingers. "Anything for you." Slowing getting to her feet, she helped pull him up, then placed a gray hand on his cheek.

A blush crept its way to his cheeks, and one also found its way to her visage. "Thank you." She whispered again, smile washing off visage. Placing a gloved hand on her cheek, he leaned forwards as if a magnetic force was drawing them closer. Lips crashed together, black tendrils of energy wrapping themselves around her bed, squeezing the life out of it.

Breaking free of their embrace, a cocky trademark smirk panted his features. "Like I said, anything for you." Opening the heavy door for him, she gestured outside, and he stepped out, ambling back to his own accommodation.

The sun rose, and her marks faded, and finally she was at peace. Her pain was gone, her torture over. At least, for that night. The next dusk, she would once again reenter her state of agony, her hell. But, there would be a difference. This time, Robin would be there. And for each night after that, he would be there, supporting her, coaching her through the personal infernal abyss.

And she loved him for it.

For Hell wasn't a place after death, Hell was real right then and there. And she was in it. And it always helped to have a guardian angel to guide you through things.

* * *

**_Review please. Just click that violet button right beside that box that reads 'Submit review'. _**


	14. Memory

**Eh, it's been a while since I've written something. Sorry for the crappiness. (Hopefully ya'all don't think it's crappy.) Anyways, school started back up, so updates will be...delayed. I'm sorry. I really loathe school because it interfers with my writing too much. I've got another oneshot written for this series, and may post it tonight. Can't say it's any good, though. And then, I have the final chapter written for this, and I think ya'all will find it quite humorous. :D**

Stars dotted the pitch black sky, a full moon hung low in the blackness. A slight chill filled the air, and a sliver of wind twisted around the solitary woman.

Dark hood raised, cloak wrapped around her. Shadowed orbs stared at the shamble of what used to be her home. What used to be her family's residence. A single sigh escaped her lips, as tears formed in her eyes. So many memories were resurfaced merely by seeing her old home.

Slowly, cautiously, she ambled towards the shore, stopping right at the edge. Orbs gazed into the churning waters, which violently crashed against jagged rocks. The feeling of loneliness that wafted from the building was nearly overwhelming, and she considered turning back, just leaving.

Another sigh, and the long suppressed tears once again threatened to spill. Pools enclosed tightly together, as she fought them back. Composure returned, she took-in a deep breath, levitating off the ground a few inches. Assuring herself that no one was watching, she floated over the crashing waves, landing at the entrance to the building.

Again, she found herself staring at it, taking in all the destruction that had occurred to it. At one time, it was the most grandeur man made building ever; it signified justice and truth, but now…now it was just a distant memory, forgotten by the citizens of Jump City.

Silently, with shaking hands, she lightly touched the security keypad, hoping it still worked. Typing in the entrance code, she held her breath, and was relieved when the door opened with a slight hiss.

One booted foot stepped through the doorframe, and eyes absorbed everything. Once teenage utopia was now reduced to nothing more than a pathetic hovel. Dust coated every surface, the furniture covered in white sheets.

Now she allowed the tears to fall as memories returned to her. Slightly, she smiled, recollecting some of the better memories. After a few moments of standing there remembering, she walked further into the lounge, fingers tracing the couch. Cautiously, nearly afraid, she sat down, and a painful memory resurfaced, one that she would have rather chose to forget, but just couldn't.

_Cyborg and Beast Boy sat glued to the couch, video game controllers in hand. The sound of buttons being hit repeatedly, and furiously, filled the air. Shouts of anger radiated out of the Grass Stain's throat, making Cyborg laugh in triumph. _

_The alien princess sat on a chair besides the couch, enraptured in the two's game. Her kindness prevented her from choosing sides, so she merely cheered both of the boys on. _

_Raven was stretched out on the window pane, trying her hardest to ignore all the stimulus in the room. Nose buried in book, she rarely looked up from the large volume, her violet orbs scanning the pages with ease. _

_Their leader, sadly, had yet to join them. Slade had attacked the other night, his robots destructing several important buildings in the city and somehow managing to badly injure a young girl. Her outcome was bleak, and each Titan felt sorry for the child. They had even visited her in the hospital, each apologizing to her. _

_The mayor, was naturally, angered at the Team, feeling that they had not done all they could. But, they had. In fact, they had fought full force, but their efforts were in jest. _

_Sure, after years of dealing with Slade, they had become experts at battling him, but that night he just seemed extra strong. He knew every move they were going to make before they even made it. _

_And he escaped. And now, Robin was beating himself up over it, obsessing in his room. He had been there for days, and he wasn't expected to appear for several more days._

"_MAN THAT WAS SO NOT FAIR! YOU SO CHEATED!" Beast Boy roared, throwing the controller on the floor. Star giggled, watching in awe as Cyborg did a little victory dance._

"_I did not you little Grass Stain! I've just got mad gaming skills!" Was the robotic teen's reply, which gained him another giggle from Starfire and a death glare from the Changeling._

_Raven remained oblivious to the disturbances around her, as she remained engrossed in her book. _

_A sigh escaped Starfire's mouth, and she slumped back into the chair, the happiness draining from her. _

"_I wish that friend Robin would come out of his room and enjoy this most glorious afternoon with us." The boys murmured in agreement; Raven, having heard this, marked the page in her book and closed it, gaze shifting to the others. _

"_Robin will come out when he's ready." She coolly replied, voice devoid of emotion. Everyone sighed, each feeling miserable and depressed now. Robin was their friend, their leader, and they hated seeing him so obsessive and secluded. But, eventually, he would come out of his room, and all would be better._

_At least, they hoped._

_Uncomforting feeling settled in, and Raven, feeling incredibly out of place, melted into the floor, phasing to Robin's door. She stared at the heavy steel frame for a moment, then knocked loudly, not really expecting an answer._

_And she didn't receive one. Slightly agitated, she knocked again, not receiving an answer. "Robin. Let me in." A command, not a question. After waiting several minutes, no response was offered, and she simply phased through the door. _

_Robin sat at his desk, going through several files. Pictures of crime scenes covered its wooden surface, not a bit of the wood revealed. He was completely engrossed, hunched over. The only light that was seen originated from a small lamp in the corner._

"_Robin." _

_His head snapped around, and he stared holes through her. She glared right back, not at all intimidated by his masked stare. _

"_Go away." He replied, but she didn't, simply not believing he met that. Petite hand was placed on his shoulder, fingertips massaging his skin gently. _

"_You have to stop this. The Team is suffering enough. It doesn't help that you stay cooped up in your room all the time beating yourself up for what happened. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't our fault. It was Slade's fault." Her words were true, but he wouldn't listen. He still blamed himself, feeling that someone had to take responsibility. And, being team leader, he took the blame._

_Slowly, after silence had once again sunk in, he replied. "I'm leaving." _

_Shocked, she opened and closed her mouth several times, words not reaching her tongue. Finally, she spat out the one sentence that she could think of. "What?" _

_Turning around, he grabbed both of her gray hands, squeezing them slightly. "I'm leaving the team. The city. Going to Bludhaven to fight crime. Alone…" Looking away, she suppressed the tears that threatened to spill._

_Without Robin, the team would disband, and she would no longer have a home….a family. _

"_When?" A whisper, it was barely audible, even in their silent surrounding. _

"_Tomorrow morning…Before the others are awake. I figure it best to leave without any good byes." She nodded, truly devastated. Her whole life was about to fall apart at the seams, and she didn't think she could handle this bit of news. _

"_Nothing I say will stop you, will it?" Smiling, he nodded, and patted one of her hands. _

"_I'm sorry, Raven." He offered, voice cracking slightly. She didn't care, though. She merely phased into the floor, the tears now falling freely._

After Robin left, things went downhill for the Team. Crime had basically stopped in Jump City a long time ago, and the need for a team of vigilantes was low. But, the city didn't ever shut down the Titans.

They shut themselves down. With the departure of Robin, Starfire was too heartbroken to stay on Earth, and departed for Tameran. Apparently, the last Raven had heard of her, she had married a prince from another planet, uniting the two warring planets. Beast Boy was the next to leave, feeling extremely misplaced. Somehow, he found himself joining some sort of cult.

Cyborg and Raven were the last Titans remaining, residing in the Tower for several months. But soon, he abandoned her too, going off to help the Titans East.

Raven left the night after Cyborg's departure, having no need to stay. She wondered about the planes of existence, really having no home or family after the Titans.

She never expected to find herself returning to the building. But, for some reason, she found herself **there**, not even realizing what city she had come upon.

Her crying stopped, and she peeled herself off the couch, ambling through the corridors. It would be expected that she would naturally stop in her old room, to remember more of her past. But, she didn't. Instead, she waltzed past it, and found herself at Robin's door, fingers tracing the engraved name plate nearing its top.

Though she knew the code, she refrained from typing it in, and phased through the metal.

The room was nearly the same, save a few missing objects. Orbs softened slightly. Magnetically, she was drawn to the desk, presuming it to be cleared of all papers. But, there remained a single sheet of paper, which she picked up with shaking fingers.

_**Raven, **_

_**I saw you heading this way. Thought I'd drop by. Look behind you.**_

_**Nightwing**_

Eyes scanned it quickly, smile etching her face. Slowly, she turned around, and was pulled into a strong embrace. Hood dropped, and her gorgeous visage was revealed.

Amethyst stared into masked eyes, as she hugged the muscular man back. After several minutes, she pushed away, looking him up and down.

He had grown a lot in three years, now towering above her, muscles well toned. Ebony hair had grown long, and boyish facial features had matured. Yet, he still donned his old domino mask.

She had changed herself, provocative curves fully blossomed. Violet hair had grown past her shoulders, and cloak was now white. Belt still adorned hip, and leotard now clung to perfect body. Skin had gained some color, but she still maintained her pale complexion. She was slightly taller, but not much.

Both felt blood rush to their faces as they found themselves staring at each other in the most inappropriate places.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked, trademark smirk painting his handsome visage.

"It has…Too long almost." She replied, having to look up at the man. He pulled her closer, his hands running down her back, nose pressing into aubergine locks.

"I missed you, Rae." Lips pressed against her head, and she smiled, burying her face into his chest. She sighed, supposedly stating her agreement. She too had missed him.

In the last few years of the Titans, the two birds had become more than friends. Much more. Their relationship blossomed, but both were too afraid to take it any farther. But, now they were older…And, they shouldn't be afraid by such teenage fears, should they?

Wrong.

"Raven…I never got to tell you this before I left…But…I…" He was cut short, interrupted by Raven.

"I love you Robin. I've loved you forever. And when you left, it tore me to pieces." Wincing at the usage of his old name, he overlooked that fact, smiling at what she had said.

"I love you too. You don't know how much."

His thumbs massaged at the side of his mask, and he peeled it off his face, revealing azure orbs flecked with a lighter sky blue. Amethyst was lost in them, as they grew closer and closer.

Lips crashed together, and they shared a passionate kiss long overdue.

**Well, FanFic won't allow me to add the little lines, so oh well. Hope you enjoyed. I got until 10 o'clock, SO PLEASE REVIEW NOW. :D**


	15. Plummet

**I can feel it in my bones that I'm going to recieve flames for this.I wrote this a while ago, and I KNOW I'm going to get flamings for the pairing. But, I read a fic with them together, and fell in love. They do go well together. **

**I feel that another disclaimer is needed, so here. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Teen Titans, save this plot. I have nothing to give if sued, save a crappy writing ability.**

Icy wind wrapped its self around the dark girl, as she peered over the edge of the roof into the churning waters below. Sliver of moon hung low in the sky; fiery stars twinkling madly in a nearly rhythmic pattern. Each heave of breath caused little puffs of condensation to form, and amethyst orbs glistened with not yet fallen tears.

Cloak was pressed against body, a vain attempt to entrap her remaining warmth. Hood raised, she stared, mesmerized at the dark waters which were calling her name.

Empath's dark powers scattered along the roof as a tear fell down her cheek; tendrils of black encased several objects, squeezing them until they exploded with a metallic boom.

A sigh, as she tried to regain lost composure. Visions of her plummeting to her imminent death danced in her head, and another tear fell. This time, she managed to create a barrier with her powers, preventing more crashes and explosions.

Cloak was shed, as she gulped, orbs not darting away from her doom. Coldness stabbed at her bare skin, but she didn't care. Her face remained placid, emotionless, cold.

She was cold. Inside, she was a rampaging tornado of emotions, but she couldn't show this. She couldn't tell the Titans how she loved them, couldn't show them how much they meant to her. Her emotional barriers made her cold, and prevented her from being human. These powers she was cursed with, they prevented her from being a true human, and tethered her to the demon world. And she was tired of it. She yearned to be warm towards other, to spill her true emotions. She yearned to be simply human, with no trace amount of her other blood.

Just as she was about to step off the ledge, a presence was sensed. "Raven?" Lyrics, loud and unsure, boomed, breaking the silence that she had become so accustomed to.

"Go away." Monotonous tone replied, cold and unfeeling. More tears were suppressed as she stood there limply, waiting for him to obey her command.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's practically freezing!" Several seconds and the robotic man was not answered…Heavy hand was placed on her shoulder, and she winced at the human contact.

"Leave me alone, Cyborg. Go away." Again she repeated her plea, but he did not comply. Both of his hands now laid on her shoulders, as he forced her to turn around. Violet orbs darted away from his gaze, finding a nice spot on the rooftop to look at.

"You've been crying…" She almost wanted to slap him for stating that obvious fact. But she refrained, closing her eyes before she slowly nodded her head. "Why, Rae?" Softer now, his tones were nearly a whisper, as he took her chin into his grip and forced her to look into his eyes.

Robotic and human orb worked simultaneously, searching for an answer within her violet abysses. Mouth opened a bit, in shock, as he knew why she was out here, cloakless, crying, and shivering. "You were going to jump, weren't you Raven?" Incredulous exclamation was harsher than intended, and she forced herself out of the Tin Man's grips. Mentally, he slapped himself for that.

"Why would you care? You don't care about me. For me. No one does. This whole damn team takes me for granted, and no one loves me. No one cares. No one dares to ask how my day was, or how I was feeling. No. You people leave me alone all day long, in my **_creepy_** room to read my **_creepy_** books and be by myself. You never bother to see how much I hurt and how much I want to be with each one of you. You don't treat me like a friend…Everyone of you act as if I'm some sort of fragile little porcelain doll, and you place me on a shelf never to be touched again." Her tears, despite her wishes, fell, causing dark to wash over the rooftop, blanketing it. As she regained her poise, the blanket faded, and she fell into a small heap, arms wrapped around knees.

Shock washed over Cyborg as he noticed just how frail the girl really was, and saw for the first time that she never wanted to be alone. All she wanted was to be with her friends. And they had neglected her… "Raven…"

"Shut up. Don't talk to me. You people think just because I'm half demon that I don't have any feelings and that I don't experience emotions like normal people do. You think that I'm weird and creepy and abnormal and that I must spend each and every single minute of the day meditating and controlling my powers." Suppressed sob wracked her frame, as she burrowed her head between her legs, closing her eyes tightly.

Robotic teen bent to her level, searching for the correct words to say. But they never came to him, so instead, he wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her closer into an embrace. She found herself wrapping her own limbs around his neck, silently sobbing into his hard, metallic chest. Though her powers spilled out in waves, constricting random objects, she didn't care. She continued to cry, allowing all her emotions to stir…

"Raven…" All he could utter was her name, repeating it like it had some sort of deep, cryptic meaning. Like it said what he thought. "Raven…Why didn't you tell m--us?"

"I thought…that none of you would understand. I thought that'd you couldn't understand what it was like to be only half a human…to be unable to feel…"

He cut her off, placing a finger on her lips. Gently, he spoke, subconsciously stroking her aubergine locks. "Raven…I understand more than you think. Look at me. I'm part robot for god's sake. I know what it's like to doubt your own humanity, your ability to feel normal emotions. I understand…"

Startled, she broke away from the embrace, gazing into both his robotic and human eye. How could she be so stupid? Such an idiot?

"I'm an idiot." She uttered, barely heard by the man's cybernetic ear.

"Yes, you are. For thinking that jumping off the roof was your only way to cope." Her surprise was unmatched. That was cruel, cold even. The words stung, but she knew in her heart he was right.

Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself leaning towards the robotic teen, tilting her head slightly. Soon, they were pulling together, their lips finally crashing together in a short, yet loving kiss.

Breaking away, she smiled, a genuinely happy smile. "Thank you." With that, she transformed into black matter, taking the shape of a raven, melting into the rooftop.

Alone now, he couldn't help but to smile himself, barely believing what had happened. "You're welcome." He whispered, grabbing her forgotten cloak and walking back into the Tower…

**Forgive me. I like them together. I got till 10 tonight, so please review NOW.**


	16. Cursed

**Eh, fanfiction is still like racist against lines, so I can't place them in my little ramble. Anyways, I really hope you like this. I thought this was a more interesting idea, and I hope you review, too. **

Most would find her powers a gift, a truly amazing thing. But they weren't. They were a curse, a horrible curse that she wouldn't wish on even Slade. No one deserved to live through the turmoil she went through. Each and every day was another painful, grueling hell, another purgatory.

She was defected, really. Her own emotions hadn't completely developed, and several were missing. Eventually, though, she would gain them, feeling someone else feel them. And the dark girl never did know when a new emotion would be obtained; sometimes, when she thought she had gathered them all, a new one would pop up, surprising her greatly.

This wasn't all to her curse, though. All the emotions she did had, she did own, she couldn't feel for herself. Instead, barriers had been created, preventing her from truly understanding what happiness felt like--what any emotion felt like. Instead, for only brief seconds at a time, others sentiments were felt by her, but this didn't have the same meaning.

She wanted more, wanted to know what the fluttering sensation in her stomach was when she looked at a certain boy, wanted to know what the random fluctuations of the heart was when she spent time with her beloved friends.

But her curse prevented her from this. All she was was a faint whisper of what could be, somewhat of a memory of what the world was once like. Cold, cruel, placid. Grim.

All she wanted was her own emotions. She wanted the ability to show her _own_ emotions whenever she pleased. All the sensations she did have--Rage, Knowledge, Observation, Paranoia, Happiness--were well known to her; she could give definitions of the beings, but she knew naught what they truly felt like. In a way, she didn't know who she was. She barely knew what made her smile, or laugh, cry or hate. She didn't know what truly frightened her, what truly angered her.

Of course, she had an idea of such things. The knowledge that when her lips would upturn whenever Beast Boy made a simple mistake, but she had no clue why. There wasn't the faintest notion that this was happiness, and she didn't possess the ability to tell the difference between Happy or Observation. Both were so alike.

Of course, she knew the complete difference between Happy and Sad, since they were total polar opposites. And she knew the signs of these emotions. A frown meant sadness, depression; a smile, a smirk meant happiness, possibly even amusement. But, still she didn't experience these things as she should. She didn't own her emotions, they merely came and went as they pleased, and in these brief moments in history, Raven was oblivious to things happening around her. Only the emotion controlling her was cognizant.

And so, her suffering would forever be prolonged, as desperately new emotions were obtained, and hopefully one day she would have a complete collection…

**Okay. Review now!**


	17. Consumption

**Another short ramble about Robin. Yes, the Boy Wonder. The sexiest thing that has ever been described...Okay that was an exaggeration. But you get the point.**

Insanity was inevitable. After so many hours of confinement, one was entitled to a few outbursts and irritable. But, after days, weeks, months of confinement, insanity was expected.

Everyone saw it coming, but nobody tried to stop it. Perhaps it was fait that he would slowly lose all amount of sanity contained in his mind.

Days passed, without food, or breaks. No one knew how he did it. But, they had an idea of the reason why. His mentor before him was apparently just as obsessive, so perhaps he picked it up from him. Perhaps he felt a commitment to find all the answers, to not leave any path unsearched.

Perhaps, but not likely.

Eventually, those days turned into weeks of seclusion, and everyone was beginning to worry. Though crime was at an all time low, the Teens still worried about their leader. Eventually, one by one, they tried to gain entry into his work room, but each were turned away gruffly. After several angry remarks and shouts, they all came to the agreement to leave him be for the time being. So far, the problem wasn't too out of hand.

One day was especially hard, as Raven had somehow entered the bird's roost. There, as she explained, he sat, newspapers scattered about his floor, hygiene apparently having no more importance to him. What puzzled her, though, was the fact he did not acknowledge her presence, merely continued his frantic searching through newspaper after newspaper.

Again, their attempts to break through to him were in futile, as they were turned away again and again. After harried attempts at trying to force him out the room, all gave up. In a way, they forgot about him, pushing the memory of him to the furthest corner of their minds.

Months passed, before the dark girl decided to revisit him again. This time, though, was different. No light filled the darkened room, and the newspapers were no longer in tact. Everything was shredded, and he lay in the middle of the room, a heap of emaciation. The room smelt of urine and feces, but he didn't seem to mind. Hygiene was a thing of the past, as he rocked back and forth. His lips fervently mouthed the word "Slade" repeatedly, mask askew on face. One icy, blue orb was revealed, glazed.

He was nothing now, a mere shadow of what used to be.

He had been consumed, by his own fear and insanity. And there was nothing they could do for him.

**I hate that FanFiction is Nazi against the dividers. It upsets me so. Please, review in hopes of saving the dividers to a world of cruelty and hate.**


	18. Knowledge

**Fanfic's still Nazi on the damn lines. **

**Background Info: If you've seen the episode "Titan Rising", then you may or may not remember a part when the robotic worms are drilling through the city. At this time, the Titans are about to set out, and Terra asks if she's coming. As she leaves to go, she knocks into Raven, and there is a series of pictures featuring Slade and Terra in dulled colors above Raven. Robin then asks her if she is okay, blah blah blah. This is my take on that scene. **

From the time the traitor witch had brushed past her, she had known. In fact, she had been suspicious all along, but her paranoid conclusions had merely been confirmed then.

The fact that Terra was a traitor was no secret. The damned girl had appeared friendly, and in any other situation she'd have thought the child to be a good candidate for a Titan, but the dreams…the nightmares had warned her otherwise.

When she first met the heroine, she'd thought barely nothing of her. A new addition to the team, perhaps someone to replace her. The lack of attention she received when Terra had arrived was enough to notify her that she was no longer needed. Perhaps she was merely a teammate, not really a friend. Just a colleague. Maybe they didn't need her. Maybe Terra was the answer to all their problems. But, Terra, at the time of course, had seemed like a good person, maybe a friend for her to have. Perhaps she could understand that she wasn't one for volleyball and excursions to the "Mall of Shopping".

But, then the girl just up and left. And that's when her peaceful dreams of nothingness plunged her into a purgatory of nightmares. Slade, betrayal, lies; all somehow linked to Terra.

Terra--how she hated that word. Latin for "earth" her ass. Should be Latin for "piece of shit witch". But, that was getting _mean_, and if she was mean then she'd be accused of being **hateful** or **demonic**. How hurtful.

And when that damn piece of shit traitor rushed past her, knocked her in the shoulder, she knew. All suspicions were confirmed, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind. Terra was eventually going to hurt each and every member of the Titans, attempting to kill them, crushing Grass Stain's heart.

And there'd be **nothing** she could do. One couldn't change the future, so she was left knowing the fact that they would each be betrayed, hurt, angered. _She knew._

**Ahem. End of chapter. Just a short little drabble for you. Please click the violet button to the left that says Submit Review. I love my reviews.**

**UPDATE: New stories are in progress, old/inactive fics have been deleted. Have a nice day:D**


End file.
